


They're not gonna laugh anymore

by orphan_account



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, On the Run, Police, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, School Shootings, Self-Hatred, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maximilian Goof, son of Goofy, has had it with everyone laughing at him. Making fun of him. And being associated with his annoying fatherFinal day of school, he decides to make a big imprint so everyone knows his nameMax ends up all over the news and is now a wanted criminal, so Goof takes him and his son across the country to try and escape the law and start over(Inspiration came from a video)
Relationships: Max Goof & Goofy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	They're not gonna laugh anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this story will go on for. But I know it will be pretty long

Sounds of tires going down a dirt path were the only sounds heard that dark night. A dog looked out into barely lit road as his son looked out the window beside him

"Ha..funny how things turned out like this..huh Max?" Goofy asks giving a chuckle, no response came which was understandable considering the circumstance. The younger dog glanced at his father before looking back out,"How about..we stop to rest? That sound good?" Goof got silence once again

But in any response, he would pull over into a filed of grass and parked turning off all the lights. Max sat up in his seat and went into the backseat, he turned his back and covered himself up,"Night Maxie.." The worried father said with a smile that faded as soon as it appeared

Goofy looked out the window, resting his head on the stirring wheel

How did this day, so normal it seemed, ended up in despair and loss? Who's to blame in this situation?

Well, the dad feels somewhat responsible for the tragedy that over-fell that sunny morning

* * *

Max packed his bag getting ready to end his 3rd year of high school, he woke up relatively early so he could look over everything he was bringing to school. His father, Goofy, knocked on the door before entering

"Good morning Maxie!" He said in his usual cheerful tune, the boy looked over annoyed,"Morning." Max went back to packing,"You're up early, want me to make breakfast?" unfortunately, the dog shook his head even though he was hungry,"I'm kinda busy dad. I'll eat at school." Max grabbed his bag and slung it over his chest

Goof scratched his head confused yet kept a smile,"Alright then! School starts in about an hour, I'd be happy to drop you off!" Max rolled his eyes before walking out his room with his father following behind

To wait out the time, he sat down in the living room watching the news with his dad,"Excited to end the year off and become a senior?" Goofy asked,"I guess.." Max responded a bit out of character which caught Goofy off guard,"Is everything ok? You're not acting like yourself today.." "When am I every myself dad?" that response really got the dad worrying

A honk of the bus startled both of them, Max grabbed his bag and ran out without even saying goodbye

That was the last time he seen Max as just a hopeful boy with dreams and ambitions

* * *

Max awoke from a blank mind that was supposed to make a dream, he sat up on his seat feeling the car moving already. He looked over and found a bag of fast food beside him,"Morning Maxie..I hope you're ready for a whole day of traveling!" Goofy said with a smile,"Yeah..wonderful.." Max unwrapped the bag and took out the tin of precooked pancakes

The older dog drove away from the parking lot of the fast food place and back on the main road, he was aiming towards a familer place across the country that he hasn't been to in over 15 years. Goofy looked over at the map on the passenger's seat that had a red line going across the country, he marked their main objective with a star

"Only a few more miles, then we can forget this little mishap and start anew!" Max leaned back in his seat taking a bite out the meal, he watched many cars pass by him but he stopped watching when a police car popped into view

He leaned his head back placing the empty tray away, Max closed his eyes letting the sound of the wind fill his ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this idea..let's see if anybody would read something like this


End file.
